You're a Dangerous Weapon
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Everybody walks back into camp and Darius says it’s crazy there’s only 4 people left. Abby and Robert agree while Henry stays quiet, sad that his best friend left. Abby goes up to Henry and sits down next to him, comforting him. Abby apologizes for voting Violet out and Henry says that it’s okay and that he’s sorry for voting her and she says it’s okay. Henry says he always hated when people got this emotional and he never expected to be the one who does get emotional and she says that it’s ok to have emotions and be sad. Darius and Robert and Darius says that they’re in a great position right now. Robert agrees, saying that all they need to do is make sure Abby and Henry vote each other so nobody goes to fire. Darius says he thinks he can get Abby to vote for Henry and Robert says that that’s good. Darius in a confessional says he wants Henry out this round because then he’s basically guaranteed final 2 because he has a final 2 deal with both Robert and Abby, but the only issue is that Abby is a very big threat and may need to go this round. Challenge Robert wins immunity. Alpoh Back at camp Abby and Henry are both bummed out because they know it will be one of them going. Abby goes up to Henry and says that she has to vote for him tonight because of how well he has played and how everyone loves him. Henry says he understands and that he’s going to vote her for the same reasons. Abby wishes him good luck and hugs him and he wishes her good luck too. Abby goes up to Robert and Darius and says she can’t go without pleading her case. Darius says of course and they sit with her. Abby says that Henry is loved by the jury and probably America for being the typical underdog nerd who took out the popular kids who were against him. He has the votes of Violet and Elizabeth locked in and 2 is a lot to have confirmed on the other side. She also says he has done better at challenges and has gotten out of situations like this before where Darius saved him. Abby leaves and Henry walks up to the guys. Henry asks if he can plead his case and Robert says yes. Henry says that Abby is a huge contender to win due to her strategic, physical, and social game. She has been the root of many moves such as Vince and Willie and she has played incredibly well. He says she has also won a challenge and still done well in other challenges. Henry then points out that she has almost the majority of the jury votes already. He says she has Elizabeth for keeping her, Courtney for being loyal to her at merge, Vince for them crushing on each other, and Whitney for them being a duo. Henry only has Violet’s vote locked in. Henry leaves and the two guys discuss who should go. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney, Vince, Logan, Jose, Whitney and Violet, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Henry how it felt to lose his closest friend last tribal and he says that it was incredibly hard because even though he only knew her for 36 days he knows they’ll be great friends for a very long time and Violet smiles. Jeff asks Robert how immunity feels at final 4 and he says he’s happy he won it so he is confirmed to be in the final 3 and to plead his case to the jury. Jeff asks who said it was a final 3 and Abby groans and says that there’s still 2 days left after tonight and Henry’s face goes from happy to horrified. Jeff asks Darius who is in trouble and he says Abby and Henry are both in the hot seat and Jeff asks Abby if it’s true which she confirms. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Abby. Abby nods. Henry. That’s 1 vote Abby, 1 vote Henry. Violet rolls her eyes on the jury. Abby. Abby sighs and Vince looks angry. 14th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the eighth member of the jury… Abby. (3-1). Abby nods and gives everybody left a hug and wishes them good luck. Darius is sad and apologizes for voting her out and she says she knows it’s just a game. Abby grabs her torch and brings it up to Jeff as she finishes hugging Henry. Abby gets her torch snuffed and Henry says she’s the best stay at home mom ever. Abby giggles and says that she lied about being a stay at home mom and that she’s actually a world championship poker player. Everybody is shocked while Vince cackles and claps. Abby hugs Jeff and walks out. Votes Darius voted for Abby: “I am so sorry for breaking our final 2 deal Abby but I know I will lose to you if you get to the end, you’re a dangerous weapon.” Henry voted for Abby: “Abby I love you and I hate writing your name down again but if you get to the end you will win this game very easily. You played amazingly but that’s why you have to go.” Robert voted for Abby: “You are a giant threat to my game and I know that I can’t have you making it to the final 3 with a chance at winning your way to final 2.” Abby voted for Henry: “Henry good luck in this vote, you know I love ya and we HAVE to hang out when this is all over.” Final Words “Well I tried! (giggles) I had so much fun this season. I blindsided people, won a challenge, and I got the title of the robbed fourth placer because of my jury management skills. I have no regrets this season whatsoever and I am very happy I get to see Vince in the jury ponderosa.” ‘’~Abby, 4th Place’’